


There's A Light On In Chicago

by Science_Cat



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Beginning love, Domestic Fluff, Fireworks, Fluff, Fourth of July, M/M, Peterick, Summer Fic, patrick stump - Freeform, pete wentz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Science_Cat/pseuds/Science_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fourth of July fireworks would give them something to actually do today compared to the sweltering, wasted, do nothing summer so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A Light On In Chicago

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is loosely based off of a similar personal experience. Also, I felt like writing a summer fic because goodbye warm weather (Christmas fics though, yesss). I haven't been writing thanks to a creative funk I've been in recently. Oh and this annoying thing called life. Sorry, I'm rambling, as always, unbeta'd, so excuse any errors, and I hope you enjoy. Feedback is welcome.

The day dragged along, and restlessness grew between the two boys. The Fourth of July fireworks would give them something actually to do today compared to the sweltering, wasted, do nothing summer so far. There wasn’t an exact plan for today. They didn’t participate in any special Barbeque nor did they buy any fireworks themselves. Instead, Patrick asked Pete if he’d want to watch the firework display down at the park, which was conveniently down the road from Patrick’s house. Without hesitation, Pete couldn’t disagree. And so the day dragged on as it normally would, Pete at Patrick’s house, each doing their own separate thing. Pete, laying on Patrick’s bed, laughing at some "incredible" image he found on his phone. Patrick, doing some random ass stuff on his laptop, every once in a while rolling his eyes at Pete and his ridiculousness. But, oddly enough, it was a nice comfort, enjoy each other’s presence, hiding from the heat of the Chicago summer. Bored of his electronic, Pete lifted a blind from Patrick’s window and peeked outside. The sky was sparsely patchy with grey, clouds. “It’s kinda cloudy out,” he turns and frowns at Patrick, who was caught up doing something on his laptop. Swiveling in his chair, he turned to face Pete. “Really?” concern in his voice. He makes his way over to the window himself to glance at the outside world. “That sucks. It better not rain, we need to get out of this damn house and do something. Hopefully, it’ll clear; it is only 5ish.” Patrick says, still staring through the blinds. And so, they waited. 

It’s about an hour later, and Patrick’s mom gets home with more soda, which was needed desperately by Pete and Patrick’s standards. “Did you boys notice the weather outside? I think they might cancel the fireworks, it’s very windy.” She says, standing in the doorway. Both Pete and Patrick walk over to the window, peering out, and sure enough, the trees were swaying in the sudden appearance of wind. “It’s not too bad. I’m sure it’ll let up; it’s got to.” Patrick says, hope in his voice. “Well, in case it doesn’t, you’re still welcome to come to the Hutcherson’s Barbeque with me,” She says before exiting. “Man, I hope this lets up. The Hutcherson’s are fucking lame.” Pete says in exasperation. “Yeah, they are.” Patrick scoffs. “Are you hungry?” Patrick’s house had a shit ton of cheap-ass microwave pizza, which Pete loved. “Dude, you are constantly hungry, we ate like, an hour ago.” Patrick shakes his head at Pete. “Whatever, I’m making pizza. Your loss.” Pete says, getting up from his comfortable position. “We eat pizza every day, how are you not sick of it?” Pete heads to the kitchen, ignoring Patrick’s blasphemy.

“It looks like the weather has let up, maybe they won’t cancel. I’m about to head out, are you sure you guys don’t want to come with me?” Patricia says, interrupts their giggle fit in the kitchen. They open the door, and the weather has let up a noticeable amount. “Yeah, we’re sure,” Patrick says, smiling at Pete. “Alright, be safe if you guys do go down to the park. Love you both.” She pulls them both into a hug before heading out the door. “We’ll starting heading to the park around 9:30, the show doesn’t start until 10:00 anyway.” Patrick says, checks the wall clock. It’s about 9:10 and they start getting ready for their short walk. Patrick grabs some random floral blanket from the shoe closet to sit on when they get there. “Do you want me to get us water bottles?” Pete shouts from the kitchen. “Yeah, just in case, you never know. Grab those cheap popsicles too. We’ll eat them on the way. It’s still hot as hell.” Patrick agrees. Patrick finishes tying his shoe against a chair; they’re ready. “Well, shit it’s only 9:20.” Pete shrugs. “You wanna go now anyway?” Patrick suggests. “Yeah, okay.” And in confirmation they head out the door. 

They decide to take the shorter, back road around Patrick’s house down the park. The sky was clear, a wisp of a cloud here and there. Painted in beautiful stretches of different shades of pink, purple, and blue. The wind was essentially non-existent. Sprinkler systems burst to life at this time of day, the atmosphere having a cool, slightly sticky feel to it. Pete’s sneakers slap against the sidewalk softly, and they walk close together down the road, listening to Patrick’s music through shared earphones. Happy screeches from children running through sprinklers echo through the street as they pass by houses. Pete could live in this aesthetically pleasing moment with Patrick forever. His gaze softly falls to Patrick’s face, watching Patrick slightly hum the tune of the song, a slight dampness and pink tint on his face. “Is there something on my face?” Patrick says, startling Pete back into reality. “What? No, no, you’re good.” Pete says, looking away. It’s moments like these, Pete’s thankful for a darker skin tone. “Well, we’re almost at the intersection across from the park.” Patrick focuses back to the road ahead. The intersection ahead is closed off to the pedestrians. They continue anyhow, passing a few families, couples, and others heading towards the same destination. 

They make it to the clearing in the park and find a nice place by a small tree and spread the blanket down. There’s quite a few people surrounding them, but a good few feet between everyone. They’re there early, a good half hour left to wait. The sky was growing darker every minute. So they just sit close and talk about everything and nothing, passing the time quickly. They have about 2 minutes before the show. Pete cranes his neck, resting it on Patrick’s shoulder, nestling closer, and Patrick doesn’t seem to mind, a small smile forming on his face. Fireworks burst through the night, fiery blooms amongst the stars. Pete is less interested in the display than in watching Patrick's expressions, how they light up his face just as he smiles. And Pete more than anything in the world wants to take Patrick’s face in his hands and kiss him but refrains from doing so. He can’t fuck things up. Pete’s suddenly filled with a frenzy of summer, seduction and sadness. Brilliant soaring vermilion, golden and acid green flares for what they are; igniting the sky. Pete enjoys the thrill of shuddering at the sudden bangs and smiles at the startled gasps of the children. It’s not long before the show is over, the sudden silence is brief, applause ripples around the park and en-mass the people turn to leave slowly. 

They walk in silence, listening to the roar of cars and individuals talking pass by them. The summer night sky is dotted every so often with stars and the moon bright in the sky. It was in favor to take the main road back to Patrick’s house; the back road covered in a shady darkness with a dim streetlamp here and there. While walking back, Patrick breaks the silence. “That was fun.” He smiles, the light of a streetlamp reflecting off his glasses. Pete simply smiles back. Off guard, Patrick intertwines his fingers with Pete’s, his palm warm and inviting. “I-” Pete cuts himself off, a broad smile spreading across his whole face. He squeezes Patrick’s hand in approval, Patrick squeezing back, leaning into Pete as they walked home.


End file.
